Twitch Livestreams
Twitch is a live streaming platform used by various Yogscast content producers to broadcast live gameplay. Some livestreams are later published on the Yogscast Live channel. The main Twitch channel, twitch.tv/yogscast, is also used for Christmas Livestreams. Twitch offers many features, including emoticons for subscribed viewers, and custom bots that can monitor and participate in the chat. Starting on January 11, 2016, the Yogscast started streaming on the main Yogscast Twitch channel daily, with a weekly schedule being released. In addition, the Yogscast Stream Team is formed to include Yogscast members who also stream outside of the official Yogscast Twitch channel.The Yogscast Stream Team, Twitch.tv Weekly Twitch Schedule The schedule for the main Yogscast channel is updated weekly on schedule.yogscast.com. Yogscast Stream Team Members Episode Guide Yogscast Twitch Current Twitch Emotes yog15.png|yog15 yogBaby.png|yogBaby yogBarry.png|yogBarry yogC.png|yogC yogCat.png|yogCat yogClick.png|yogClick yogD.png|yogD yogDad.png|yogDad yogDance.png|yogDance yogDerp.png|yogDerp yogGG.png|yogGG yogGasm.png|yogGasm yogGiggle.png|yogGiggle yogGin.png|yogGin yogGold.png|yogGold yogGolden.png|yogGolden yogGood.png|yogGood yogH.png|yogH yogHerp.png|yogHerp yogHey.png|yogHey yogHype.png|yogHype yogJazz.png|yogJazz yogKappa.png|yogKappa yogKiss.png|yogKiss yogL1.png|yogL1 yogL2.png|yogL2 yogL3.png|yogL3 yogL4.png|yogL4 yogLeftGuy.png|yogLeftGuy yogLove.png|yogLove yogMLG.png|yogMLG yogMeme.png|yogMeme yogMore.png|yogMore yogOops.png|yogOops yogPog.png|yogPog yogRage.png|yogRage yogRekt.png|yogRekt yogRossBob.png|yogRossBob yogSips.png|yogSips yogThump.png|yogThump yogTriL.png|yogTriL yogTriP.png|yogTriP yogTriS.png|yogTriS yogUguu.png|yogUguu yogW.png|yogW yogWink.png|yogWink yogWow.png|yogWow yogWut.png|yogWut Retried Twitch Emotes yogDrew.png|yogDrew yogEat.png|yogEat yogF.png|yogF yogGame.png|yogGame yogGreet.png|yogGreet yogK.png|yogK yogL.png|yogL yogLmao.png|yogLmao yogM.png|yogM yogMad.png|yogMad yogMagic.png|yogMagic yogO.png|yogO yogPlay.png|yogPlay yogRIP.png|yogRIP yogRxZ.png|YogRxZ yogTNT.png|yogTNT yogWot.png|yogWot JaffaMod Commands *!jane - Says Balls 3 times *!fizone - A magical place *!duncan - He fucked it *!bb - Barry boys *!cinema - Current playing video in Yog cinema *!skip - Skips the current video *!crab - Crabs are people *!sjin - Hearts of Iron champion *!whereislewis - Something to do with old ladies *!schedule - The schedule *!nextstream - When the next stream is *!owo - Weebs *!antijane- Says a scrub country *!voteadd - Adds a video to vote for in Yog cinema Sips' Twitch Curent Twitch Emotes sipsChamp.png|sipsChamp sipsDead.png|sipsDead sipsDiddit.png|sipsDiddit sipsGallon.png|sipsGallon sipsGasm.png|sipsGasm sipsGonk.png|sipsGonk sipsGonk2.png|sipsGonk2 sipsHurt.png|sipsHurt sipsJeez.png|sipsJeez sipsNo.png|sipsNo sipsPalm.png|sipsPalm sipsRage.png|sipsRage sipsRip.png|sipsRip sipsShine.png|sipsShine sipsSmug.png|sipsSmug sipsSoon.png|sipsSoon sipsStrawpoll.png|sipsStrawpoll sipsUthgerd.png|sipsUthgerd sipsWin.png|sipsWin sipsWow.png|sipsWow sipsYes.png|sipsYes Retried Twitch Emotes sipsNotfire.png|sipsNotfire sipsPlant.png|sipsPlant sipsTrees.png|sipsTrees sipsTriangles.png|sipsTriangles SipsBot Commands SipsBot can read commands to provide information, set up or participate in a betting system. *!dicks - Checks how many dicks you have *!howtodicks - Displays information on the betting system *!uptime - Displays stream uptime *!follow/subscribe - Displays information on following and subscribing *!twitter/facebook/reddit/youtube - Displays links to social media *!rules - Displays a link to the rules *!music - Links to Sips' Spotify Playlist *!routine - Displays information on when Sips streams *!teamspeak - Displays Teamspeak connection info *!bets x y : When betting pools are open, it enters your bet of "x" points on option "y" (e.g. !bets 100 2) *!betting help : Displays user status of current betting pool *!cmdlist : Displays active channel commands for the stream Hannah's Twitch Current Twitch Emotes lomAhoy.png|lomAhoy lomAlieons.png|lomAlieons lomBrad.png|lomBrad lomBurn.png|lomBurn lomCat.png|lomCat lomCheer.png|lomCheer lomDadders.png|lomDadders lomDoh.png|lomDoh lomGeorge.png|lomGeorge lomGood.png|lomGood lomHype.png|lomHype lomLibby.png|lomLibby lomModlove.png|lomModlove lomNom.png|lomNom lomNoot.png|lomNoot lomPan.png|lomPan lomPanic.png|lomPanic lomPeace.png|lomPeace lomRage.png|lomRage lomSalt.png|lomSalt lomSatan.png|lomSatan lomShade.png|lomShade lomWtf.png|lomWtf Retired Twitch Emotes lomA.png|lomA lomM.png|lomM lomSelfie.png|lomSelfie lomSweg.png|lomSweg lomW.png|lomW Martyn's Twitch Current Twitch Emotes itlwAww.png|itlwAww itlwBed.png|itlwBed itlwCat.png|itlwCat itlwCry.png|itlwCry itlwDance.png|itlwDance itlwFail.png|itlwFail itlwGg.png|itlwGg itlwGift.png|itlwGift itlwHype.png|itlwHype itlwMei.png|itlwMei itlwMlg.png|itlwMlg itlwPrime.png|itlwPrime itlwRage.png|itlwRage itlwRekt.png|itlwRekt itlwRip.png|itlwRip itlwSanta.png|itlwSanta itlwSpud.png|itlwSpud itlwW.png|itlwW Retired Twitch Emotes itlwJj.png|itlwJj itlwLol.png|itlwLol itlwLoot.png|itlwLoot itlwLove.png|itlwLove Hat Films' Twitch Current Twitch Emotes hatCash.png|hatCash hatD.png|hatD hatF.png|hatF hatFail.png|hatFail hatH.png|hatH hatL.png|hatL hatLate.png|hatLate hatM.png|hatM hatPepe.png|hatPepe hatR.png|hatR hatS.png|hatS hatT.png|hatT hatVote.png|hatVote hatW1.png|hatW1 hatW2.png|hatW2 hatW3.png|hatW3 hatW4.png|hatW4 hatWut.png|hatWut hatX.png|hatX Pyrion Flax's Twitch Current Twitch Emotes flaxAxe.png|flaxAxe flaxBabbyflax.png|flaxBabbyflax flaxBonbon.png|flaxBonbon flaxBracket.png|flaxBracket flaxCider.png|flaxCider flaxEgg.png|flaxEgg flaxGG.png|flaxGG flaxGoose.png|flaxGoose flaxPalm.png|flaxPalm flaxPensive.png|flaxPensive flaxRegoose.png|flaxRegoose flaxSub.png|flaxSub flaxVideogames.png|flaxVideogames flaxWhoisthiswizard.png|flaxWhoisthiswizard Retired Twitch Emotes Bonbon.png|Bonbon flaxRegoodse.png|flaxRegoodse flaxShane.png|flaxShane FyreUK's Twitch Twitch Emotes fyreDing.png|fyre fyreHat.png|fyreHat fyreJeremy.png|fyreJeremy fyreMatt.png|fyreMatt fyreOpen.png|fyreOpen fyrePhil.png|fyrePhil fyreTom.png|fyreTom Kim's Twitch Current Twitch Emotes fluxAccurate.png|fluxAccurate fluxActually.png|fluxActually fluxCult.png|fluxCult fluxGoth.png|fluxGoth fluxHug.png|fluxHug fluxKappa.png|fluxKappa fluxNoodle.png|fluxNoodle fluxOwl.png|fluxOwl fluxPraise.png|fluxPraise fluxRage.png|fluxRage fluxSalt.png|fluxSalt fluxTrain1.png|fluxTrain1 fluxTrain2.png|fluxTrain2 fluxTrain3.png|fluxTrain3 Zoey's Twitch Current Twitch Emotes zoeyB.png|zoeyB zoeyCat.png|zoeyCat zoeyFifi.png|zoeyFifi zoeyFish.png|zoeyFish zoeyGG.png|zoeyGG zoeyGoat.png|zoeyGoat zoeyJerry.png|zoeyJerry zoeyKiss.png|zoeyKiss zoeyR.png|zoeyR zoeyRIP.png|zoeyRIP zoeySad.png|zoeySad zoeySkooma.png|zoeySkooma zoeySmooch.png|zoeySmooch zoeySwear.png|zoeySwear zoeyWaffle.png|zoeyWaffle Current Subscriber Badges 0_months_zoeyproasheck_subscriberbadge.png|Subscriber 3_months_zoeyproasheck_subscriberbadge.png|3-Month Subscriber 6_months_zoeyproasheck_subscriberbadge.png|6-Month Subscriber 12_months_zoeyproasheck_subscriberbadge.png|1-Year Subscriber 24_months_zoeyproasheck_subscriberbadge.png|2-Year Subscriber Sjin's Twitch Current Twitch Emotes sjinElsa.png|sjinElsa sjinKnight.png|sjinKnight sjinSamurai.png|sjinSamurai sjinViking.png|sjinViking sjinYee.png|sjinYee Current Subscriber Badges 0_months_sjin_subscriberbadge.png|Subscriber Turp's Twitch Current Twitch Emotes tpsGG.png|tpsGG tpsLethal.png|tpsLethal tpsMisplay.png|tpsMisplay tpsRNGesus.png|tpsRNGesus Current Subscriber Badges 0_months_turps_subscriberbadge.png|Subscriber Nilesy's Twitch Current Twitch Emotes nilesyBoat.png|nilesyBoat nilesyCoolcat.png|nilesyCoolcat nilesyGrump.png|nilesyGrump nilesyMoney.png|nilesyMoney nilesyMoney2.png|nilesyMoney2 nilesyMoney3.png|nilesyMoney3 nilesyOoo.png|nilesyOoo nilesySleeper.png|nilesySleeper nilesyWut.png|nilesyWut nilesyZylus.png|nilesyZylus Current Subscriber Badges 0_months_nilesy_subscriberbadge.png|Subscriber 3_months_nilesy_subscriberbadge.png|3-Month Subscriber 6_months_nilesy_subscriberbadge.png|6-Month Subscriber 12_months_nilesy_subscriberbadge.png|1-Year Subscriber 24_months_nilesy_subscriberbadge.png|2-Year Subscriber Rythian's Twitch Current Twitch Emotes rythRIP.png|rythRIP rythSandwich.png|rythSandwich Current Subscriber Badges 0_months_rythian_subscriberbadge.png|Subscriber HeyChrissa's Twitch Current Twitch Emotes heycAwks.png|heycAwks heycDerp.png|heycDerp heycDuck.png|heycDuck heycF.png|heycF heycFail.png|heycFail heycFeels.png|heycFeels heycGift.png|heycGift heycHi.png|heycHi heycHype.png|heycHype heycLewd.png|heycLewd heycLove.png|heycLove heycLurk.png|heycLurk heycNo.png|heycNo heycNom.png|heycNom heycNoot.png|heycNoot heycOh.png|heycOh heycPro.png|heycPro heycRIP.png|heycRIP heycSalt.png|heycSalt heycSpoop.png|heycSpoop heycTea.png|heycTea heycTiny.png|heycTiny Current Subscriber Badges 0_months_heychrissa_subscriberbadge.png|Subscriber 3_months_heychrissa_subscriberbadge.png|3-Month Subscriber 6_months_heychrissa_subscriberbadge.png|6-Month Subscriber 12_months_heychrissa_subscriberbadge.png|1-Year Subscriber 24_months_heychrissa_subscriberbadge.png|2-Year Subscriber Current Cheermotes 1_bit_heychrissa_cheermotes.gif|1 Bits 100_bit_heychrissa_cheermotes.gif|100 Bits 1000_bit_heychrissa_cheermotes.gif|1000 Bits 5000_bit_heychrissa_cheermotes.gif|5000 Bits 10000_bit_heychrissa_cheermotes.gif|10000 Bits Nysira's Twitch Current Twitch Emotes nysBoss.png|nysBoss nysCake.png|nysCake nysCool.png|nysCool nysDerp.png|nysDerp nysFeels.png|nysFeels nysHeart.png|nysHeart nysHi.png|nysHi nysHug.png|nysHug nysHype.png|nysHype nysLove.png|nysLove nysQQ.png|nysQQ nysRage.png|nysRage nysRip.png|nysRip nysSalt.png|nysSalt nysTrain.png|nysTrain Current Subscriber Badges 0_months_nysira_subscriberbadge.png|Subscriber 3_months_nysira_subscriberbadge.png|3-Month Subscriber 6_months_nysira_subscriberbadge.png|6-Month Subscriber 12_months_nysira_subscriberbadge.png|1-Year Subscriber 24_months_nysira_subscriberbadge.png|2-Year Subscriber References Category:Yogscast Category:Christmas Livestreams Category:Livestreams Category:Sips Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:FyreUK Category:Pyrion Flax Category:Hat Films